Margaret Smith
Margaret Smith is a main/supporting character in the Cartoon Network series Regular Show. Margaret is a female robin who works as a waitress in the Coffee Shop, with her best friend Eileen, across the street from The Park. Mordecai has a large interest in her, and is always finding ways to make excuses to go to the coffee shop to see her. Margaret made her first debut in Caffeinated Concert Tickets. Margaret is voiced by Janie Haddad. Appearance Despite being a robin, Margaret looks a lot like a cardinal. However, this isn't practical since female cardinals are orange and male cardinals are red. When she isn't working she usually wears jeans and yellow shirts except in Caffeinated Concert Tickets and often dresses rather provocatively. She has a large posterior as seen in Slam Dunk. Margaret appears identical to Mordecai with a few exceptions: *Feathers are red and white color (white feathers sometimes appear pinkish). *Beak is curved. *"Spot" on the side of her head is comma shaped and brownish. *She sports no stripes. *Hairstyle is curved. History Margaret Smith is Mordecai's first-known love interest. She a 22-year-old red-breasted female robin1 who formerly worked as a waitress at the Coffee Shop across the street from The Park, and he would often make excuses to see her while she was at work. Margaret and Mordecai were good friends and, although Mordecai had developed clear romantic feelings for her, Margaret's feelings were only hinted at in the early seasons. In "Meteor Moves," Mordecai gets sent to the "friend zone" after failing to kiss Margaret several times because he is afraid it will screw the friendship up. After being pressured by many people, Mordecai manages to kiss Margaret during the meteor shower. The two hold hands as they return to Margaret's car. It's eventually revealed that Margaret has romantic feelings for Mordecai as well. In the episode "Picking up Margaret," Margaret says that Mordecai is always there for her, something she can't say about some people she knows. At the end of the episode, she kisses him before she boards her flight, leaving Mordecai dumbfounded,then filled with joy. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus," Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend, and she says she feels like they could be in a relationship that could actually go somewhere. However, she holds up an acceptance letter to her dream college, Milton University. She then declines his offer, crying and leaving Mordecai heartbroken. After the events, Mordecai informs Rigby that he drove her to the airport, ending the episode. At the beginning of "Laundry Woes," Mordecai is deeply depressed (similar depression in "Yes Dude Yes") and the guys do everything they can to cheer him up. After a few days of his favorite activities, Mordecai is back to his old self. However, as soon as he discovers a sweater that Margaret left behind, he becomes fixated on returning it to her, despite Rigby's continuous advice to get over Margaret leaving town. When he finally arrives to Milton University, he sees Margaret with her friends, and he suddenly realizes that she's moved on, and is happier in her dream school. He then throws the sweater in the garbage, (almost) moving on as well. With Margaret gone, Mordecai becomes closer to another girl named CJ; they had previously met on a blind date, but things had gone south after Mordecai accidentally invited both CJ and Margaret to see the same movie (he was also not ready for a romantic relationship). After Mordecai and CJ patch things up with Margaret gone, eventually they start dating. In "I Like You Hi," Mordecai looks at a slideshow of them together, from "Steak Me Amadeus", before leaving to do activities with CJ. Mordecai explains that he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, but also admits that he still thinks of her sometimes. He also explains that he doesn't miss her, but in a way he does. Despite this, he and CJ have a great time and truly seem to like each others company. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai," Mordecai becomes nervous when he hears that Margaret will be there. After several awkward encounters (thanks to Mordecai), they finally manage to have a normal conversation with both acknowledging that they had some good times. This leads to a montage of memories, ending with a kiss on a roller coaster. Unfortunately, when the scenes flashes to the present, they accidentally kiss on the lips and are shocked when they notice CJ watching them. CJ runs out of the house and leaves while Mordecai runs upstairs to find his phone; he notices that all of Margaret's stuff is there and Eileen tells him she is staying as an intern. Mordecai is frantic when he hears the news and didn't know what to say about Margaret staying with Eileen from now on. As of "Sad Sax", Mordecai and Margaret are still just friends, and Mordecai makes it up to CJ by telling her the honest truth. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", Mordecai is still awkward with her presence and afraid to screw up, even to the point of letting Rigby constantly mess up the Party as a diversion just to keep her away from him. When he finally is declared as the lucky guest to ride Chopper 6 for its 1000th flight, he finds it hard to say no and joins. Margaret tries to talk to him, but Mordecai awkwardly resists until she scolds him for his attitude in desire for their friendship. Mordecai then lifts the tension with a joke and they finally start to have a fun chat. This however angers CJ, who misinterprets it as them rekindling their love, and she causes havoc with her storm cloud ability. Mordecai tries to save Margaret, but she calms CJ when she reveals that she is in a relationship with news anchor, Del Hanlon, which stuns Mordecai and surprises her parents. In "Not Great Double Date," He seemed upset that Margaret appeared to have a boyfriend for herself, but still said that she seemed happy with Del and that he liked him. When she confessed that Del was not her boyfriend and that she was tired of feeling like a tourist around her friends because of the tension with CJ, he felt sad about it and was pretty interested to know that she still had feelings for him. In "Just Friends," Rigby and Eileen go to the presentation of martial arts Don therefore Mordecai and Margaret spend a night that coincidentally has romantic moments. A chef named Daisuke shows them their future using magical sauce. It is revealed that if and when Mordecai and Margaret get together, they will get married, have children, buy their own houseboat, and die peacefully after 50 happy years. Mordecai and Margaret agree that their future looks like it will be really great, but that they are still young and should take it easy on relationships. At the end of the episode, the two agree to remain just friends, with future Margaret looking down on them and inquiring how long they can be just friends, and future Mordecai stating that "only time will tell." In Rigby's Graduation Special, she was very worried as she watched Mordecai and the other park workers were shot into space, even saying his name in concern. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai is one of Margaret's best friends. Initially, they were aquaintinces, but now it seems that they might develop a romantic relationship, as they both have crushes on each other. From Seasons 1 and 2, their friendship has constantly been improving until season 3 and 4, where they developed a more close/romantic relationship. In "Yes, Dude, Yes", Mordecai was upset when he thought Margaret was engaged with John, who was her cousin. But in the end, Mordecai than understand that John was her cousin, not her fiance. He asked Margaret to the movies, forgotton he already asked C.J. In the end, Margaret showed some signs, she was jealous of Mordecai when he started hanging out with C.J. In "TGI Tuesday", Margaret showed some signs that she may have feelings for Mordecai. By being embarssed when she made an mistake of her words while she was talking to Mordecai on the phone. In "Picking Up Margaret", Margaret said herself that she can always trust him, and that he is always there for her, something she can't say about her other friends. Then at the end, they kiss, which leaves Mordecai dumbfounded and then overjoyed. In "Meteor Moves", Mordecai planned to kiss Margaret at Makeout Mountain. Mordecai tries to be alone with her, but Rigby and Eileen get in the way, causing Mordecai to tell Rigby to go somewhere else on the mountain with Eileen so that he can be alone with Margaret. Margaret subsequently tells Mordecai that the reason she doesn't want to leave for college is because she would miss him. Mordecai leans in to kiss her, but the meteor shower starts, causing the pair to be pulled into "The Friend Zone" because of Mordecai's hesitation. Mordecai tells the Guardian of the Friend Zone that he has wanted to kiss Margaret for a long time, and the Guardian relents and gives him another chance. Mordecai then shows his true feelings and kisses her, with the Guardian pronouncing them "out of the friend zone". Mordecai and Margaret are then shown holding hands. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus", Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend, but Margaret tells him that she has been accepted into her dream college, Milten University. She declines Mordecai's offer, leaving the restaurant crying and Mordecai heartbroken. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Margaret returns as she is invited to the sweater party, which makes Mordecai nervous since CJ is also coming to the party. They accidentally kiss in the lips from reminiscing after clearing up a misunderstanding, causing a heartbroken CJ to dash back into the car and for Mordecai and Margaret to gaze at each other in a concerned look. When Eileen tells Modecai that Margaret will be moving in as her new roommate, he is stunned and shocked while Margaret looks on to him. In "Sad Sax", Mordecai takes advice from the S.S.G (Sad Sax Guy). He invites Margaret to the park so she can talk to CJ girl-to-girl. Margaret says she's sorry about the incident but says she doesn't want to get involved with CJ. Shortly after, Mordecai and Margaret share a friendly hug. Meanwhile CJ drives past, seeing them hugging, and drives away angrily. Margaret then leaves after saying to Mordecai "Sorry Mordecai, I'm gonna go before I make things even worse." At the end of the episode Mordecai tells CJ about how much he loved Margaret in the past and how sad he was to see her leave and that he doesn't want to lose her too. He states that he's completely over her, and they're still good friends. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", Mordecai is still awkward with her presence and afraid to screw up, even to the point of letting Rigby constantly mess up the Party as a diversion just to keep her away from him. When he finally is declared as the lucky guest to ride Chopper 6 for its 1000th flight, he finds it hard to say no and joins. Margaret tries to talk to him, but Mordecai awkwardly resists until she scolds him for his attitude in desire for their friendship. Mordecai then lifts the tension with a joke and they finally start to have a fun chat. This however angers CJ, who misinterprets it as them rekindling their love, and she causes havoc with her storm cloud ability. Mordecai tries to save Margaret, but she calms Cj when she reveals that she is in a relationship with news anchor, Del Hanlon, which stuns Mordecai and surprises her parents. In "Not Great Double Date", She reveals that she still holds feelings for Mordecai but before she tries to talk to him he leaves and runs after CJ. In "Dumped at the Altar", the season 6 finale, Mordecai and CJ 'take a break' after Margaret's feelings are revealed. Rigby Margaret and Eileen are best friends in the same way that Mordecai and Rigby are. She is close to Eileen and reveals she does solids for her all the time in "Do Me a Solid" including watering Margaret's flowers when she was away with her parents in the episode "Diary". Margaret and Eileen used to work together at the coffee shop until Margaret left town to attend Milton University, which was her dream school. It is unknown how their friendship was during the time that she was away, but at the end of "Merry Christmas Mordecai", we see that they are still friends, and that Margaret has become Eileen's new roommate. Eileen Margaret and Eileen are best friends the way Mordecai and Rigby are. She is close to Eileen and does solids for her all the time in Do Me A Soild. They also work at the coffee shop together. Eileen even watered Margret's flowers in Diary. , Pops Margaret does not seem to interact much with Pops, but in "Butt Dial", she tells him to get her cell phone. She initially found Pops weird as he referred to her cell phone as the one where Mordecai and Rigby got sucked into, when in fact that was literally what happened. Muscle Man Margaret has only ever interacted with Muscle Man once in "Do Me a Solid" when Eileen, Margaret, and uninvited Muscle Man were having Ice Cream Sandwiches at Mordecai and Rigby's house. Muscle Man said, "Hey ladies, look at what else I can do with my Ice Cream Sandwich!" Disgusted, Margaret tells Mordecai from the other room that she plans on going soon. Starla The two started interacting with each other in The Longest Weekend, and they seem to be good friends. Margaret also shows that she doesn't have much patience for Starla's obsession with Muscle Man seen in the same episode. She, along with Eileen, helped comfort Starla when she was upset that Muscle Man didn't call, text, or email her. Tania She is first mentioned in "Picking Up Margaret" her level of friendship with Margaret is yet to be revealed. Del Hanlon Del Hanlon the Chopper 6 Weekend Sports TV Anchor. He first appeared in 1000th Chopper Flight Party. Margaret said he was her boyfriend to calm CJ down and not die at her dad's party. In "Not Great Double Date", he accepted to pretend to be Margaret's boyfriend, to cover up the lie. After he was taking it to far for his love for acting, and the Kiss Cam fell on him and Margaret, Margaret was forced to tell the truth, upsetting CJ, and them Del pretended to break up with her and playfully cut the scene. Family Frank Smith Margaret's father has never made an actual appearance in the show, but Margaret has a close relationship with her father. In "Do Me a Solid", she mentions that her father used to bring her to play mini golf when she was a child and her phone password is 'Daddy's Girl' as seen in "Butt Dial". In "Diary", she says she "can only take her parents for so long". Margaret spent her Christmas with her parents. John (Margaret's cousin) John is Margaret's cousin. They seem to be close as she was happy when he got a new leg. Unfortunately for Mordecai he thought John was Margaret's new boyfriend and she was engaged to him. Trivia *The name Margaret is of English origin; its meaning is derived from from the Latin 'Margarita' which was Greek for pearl. *In Camping Can Be Cool, Margaret mentions that she attends a college in the City and also plans to quit her job at the Coffee Shop as soon as she graduates (much to Mordecai's chagrin). *Earlier in the same episode, she also mentions that she hasn't had a boyfriend for a while; the last time she has had a boyfriend was in Mordecai and the Rigbys (also one fake boyfriend in Cruisin'). *Despite being described as a robin, Margaret has red plumage, which is odd since only male robins carry any red feathers in reality; in fact, she also oddly looks like a cardnial but just like male robins only male cardinals carry red feathers. *Margaret's car strongly resembles a 1982-1985 Honda Accord hatchback. *In Do Me A Solid and Cruisin', Margaret wears the same outfit. *In High Score, Margaret hugs Mordecai after he and Rigby beat the world record of Broken Bonez. *Originally, Margaret wasn't going to wear clothing like Mordecai; however, this was changed for unknown reasons, possibly because she is female. *Benson calls her the "coffee girl" in Yes Dude Yes. *In Eileen Flat Screen, Margaret returned from Milten University. It is unknown if she either had got expelled, that she missed Mordecai, or that she was transfered back to the City. Gallery Mordecai and Margret kiss.jpg S6E10.185 CJ Saw the Whole Thing.png S6E28.111 Is Mordecai's Soulmate in This Room.png S6E20.251 Mordecai Picking Up the Cake.png Mordecai.margarita.png 70fb72a179.jpg Tumblr o2z6pc4K2z1uhapr6o1 1280.png Regularshow clip 206 01 640x360.jpg XIGd0uzRVh.png S6E25 129 Margaret Just Wanted to Start Over.png S6E25 007 Margaret Agreeing to Go on the Double Date.png 3781917_orig.png 1648097.jpg 5673523.png Cruisin.png The Bet.jpg S6E25.029_Margaret_Confirming_Rigby's_Question.png Margaret Smith.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Animals Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Reporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsels Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Selfless